This invention relates to the production of high purity oxygen gas, and more particularly to a cryogenic method and apparatus for producing high purity oxygen gas from ambient air.
One area of use of the present invention is the production of oxygen gas having a high degree of purity required for medical uses and certain industrial uses although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Many users of high purity oxygen, such as hospitals, depend upon commercial suppliers who must ship the oxygen in its cold liquid form to the user. Hospitals in remote areas and in areas where bad weather conditions can interrupt travel for significant periods are faced with the risk of depleting oxygen supplies.